


Незваные гости

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Если бы кто-то неделю назад сказал, что он окажется в компании Бокуто среди пришельцев и сломает голову, соображая, как вернуть Кагеяме его личность, Ойкава бы расхохотался этому человеку в лицо.





	Незваные гости

Игра выдалась сложной, но Ойкава ничего другого и не ожидал от команды, в которой играли Кагеяма и Ушиджима. Если быть совсем уж честным — именно это и нравилось ему больше всего. 

Матчи приносили особое удовольствие, когда удавалось просчитать, предугадать, опередить, вырвать у соперников победу и широко, торжествующе улыбнуться, глядя на них через сетку. Трудно приходилось разве что с убийственными подачами, но и здесь Ойкава мог взять реванш: его собственные ни в чём не уступали. К тому же играющий с ним в команде Бокуто за последние два года стал куда стабильнее. Правда, первый номер Ойкавы и его должность капитана порой вгоняли того в привычный модус страданий, но Ойкава не был бы собой, если бы не знал, на какие кнопки следует давить, чтобы Бокуто ходил гордым асом.

После игры команды пожали друг другу руки, и Ойкава задержал в своей ладони ладонь Кагеямы чуть дольше остальных. Тот мазнул равнодушным взглядом и отвернулся, что-то говоря Ушиджиме. Вот же мелкий засранец, фыркнул про себя Ойкава. Сзади налетел Бокуто, от души врезав между лопатками, и даже не получил заслуженный нагоняй — силы у него было много, и он часто прикладывал её не по делу. Ойкава задумчиво наблюдал, как удалялась команда соперников, и его терзало смутное чувство тревоги. Уже чуть позже, когда он принял душ и переоделся, удалось понять причину беспокойства: за всю игру и после неё Кагеяма ни разу не посмотрел на него и вообще вёл себя так, будто они не знакомы.

Этому могло быть несколько вполне здравых объяснений, только ни одно из них Ойкаву не устраивало. Они с Кагеямой начали встречаться год назад, но видеться удавалось редко: учёба и тренировки отнимали всё время, редкие выходные совпадали не всегда, и катастрофически не хватало живого общения. Новость о том, что команда Тодая на всю Золотую неделю приезжает в университет Васэды для серии тренировочных матчей, казалась подарком судьбы. Целая неделя вместе, о таком Ойкава не разрешал себе мечтать до летних каникул. Они договорились, что вечером Кагеяма придёт к нему в комнату, и теперь Ойкава не знал, что и думать.

Он крутил в руках телефон, но в итоге природное упрямство победило: ни звонить, ни писать он не стал. Все давно разошлись по комнатам общежития, а Ойкава всё ещё топтался у дверей. Гостей разместили в дальнем корпусе, и надежды на то, что он случайно встретит кого-то из них, не было. Крайне раздражённый, Ойкава зашагал вверх по лестнице. Что это Кагеяма о себе возомнил?

Усталость взяла своё, и незаметно Ойкава задремал. В комнате он жил один, добыв эту привилегию с помощью хитрости и личного обаяния, поэтому ничто не нарушало его сон. Проснулся он будто от толчка, резко сев на кровати. Взглянув на экран телефона, нахмурился. Половина первого. 

Ойкава взлохматил волосы и лёг обратно, закинув руки за голову, но тут же вновь потянулся к телефону. Ни смс, ни сообщения в лайне, ни пропущенного звонка. Ничего. 

Он встал, подошёл к двери и широко распахнул её. Коридор был залит лунным светом и пуст. Никого. Ойкава вернулся в комнату, бухнулся на кровать и закутался в одеяло с головой. 

— Мог бы и сообщить, если что-то поменялось, — пробурчал он и тут же провалился в сон.

***

Кагеяма так и не пришёл, Ойкава увидел его уже на общем завтраке в столовой. Первым порывом было помахать рукой и позвать за свой столик, но что-то остановило. Этот день повторил предыдущий: общие тренировки и матчи до самого вечера, а затем все разошлись по своим комнатам. Ойкава злился, в конце концов, Золотая неделя бывает раз в году, а совместный тренировочный лагерь — отличный повод провести время вдвоём.

Сон не шёл. Ойкава ворочался с боку на бок, то натягивая одеяло на себя, то сбрасывая, когда становилось жарко. Наконец, оставив бесплодные попытки уснуть, он надел спортивную куртку и решил пройтись. Свежий воздух полезен для хорошего сна, подумал Ойкава, застёгивая молнию под самый подбородок и зябко поводя плечами. И нет, искать Кагеяму он вовсе не собирался.

То, что он уже на полпути к общежитию, где поселилась команда Тодая, Ойкава заметил, лишь когда вынырнул из не самых приятных мыслей. Остановился, с удивлением отметив свет в окнах спортзала.

Ойкава фыркнул. Неужели сегодняшний проигрыш настолько сильно ударил по самолюбию, что кое-кто — он даже не сомневался, кто именно, — отправился в зал посреди ночи? 

— Это глупо, Тобио-чан, — ухмыльнулся Ойкава, берясь за ручку двери. Порыв свежего ветра вновь заставил поёжиться, и именно потому он лишь приоткрыл дверь, а не распахнул полностью.

И замер. На площадке находился весь состав команды гостей. От увиденного у Ойкавы зашевелились волосы на затылке. В зале царила тишина, никто не бегал, не разминался, не подавал и вообще не шевелился. Выстроившись в три ряда, они смотрели прямо перед собой, не издавая ни звука.

Ойкава неловко шагнул назад, задел оказавшееся у ног ведро, и оно со скрежетом свалилось со ступенек. Он затаил дыхание, переведя взгляд с ведра на команду. Все как один синхронно повернули головы в его сторону. Ойкава рванул со всех ног, попутно вновь зацепив ведро, но уже не обращая внимания на грохот, и мчался, не останавливаясь, пока не запер за собой дверь комнаты. 

Он тяжело дышал, уперевшись руками в колени. Можно было объяснить присутствие команды соперника посреди ночи в спортивном зале — мало ли какие порядки у их тренера. Можно было объяснить их неподвижность и молчание — возможно, это какой-то вид наказания или, наоборот, укрепление командного духа. Ойкава вздрогнул. Ничем нельзя было объяснить залитые чернотой глаза и одинаково бледные лица.

***

Заснуть так и не удалось. За завтраком Ойкава потирал воспалённые глаза, их пекло, будто в них насыпали песок. Еда не лезла в горло, и он оставил попытки одолеть карри. Утренняя тренировка прошла, как в тумане: Ойкава искал, тщательно высматривая, подтверждения увиденному ночью, но соперники разминались и переговаривались как ни в чём не бывало.

Посоветоваться было решительно не с кем. В самом деле, не звонить же Ивайзуми с новостями о том, что с Кагеямой и Ушиджимой что-то не так. Да и не только с ними. Ивайзуми скажет не валять дурака, больше спать и не давать волю слишком буйной фантазии. 

Однако Ойкава был уверен, что ни разыгравшееся воображение, ни навалившаяся усталость тут ни при чём. Следовало разобраться, а для этого…

— Тебе не кажется, что они какие-то странные? — прозвучал сбоку громкий шёпот. Бокуто не умел быть тихим, даже если бы очень постарался.

— Кто? — осторожно переспросил Ойкава, продолжая растяжку.

— Они, — кивнул в сторону тодайцев Бокуто.

— А что не так?

Бокуто пожал плечами.

— Не могу объяснить. Они всегда были какими-то… — он замолчал, подбирая нужное слово, а затем проделал замысловатый жест рукой, — живыми, а теперь нет.

Ойкава внимательно посмотрел на Бокуто. Тот порой мог вести себя как избалованный, капризный ребёнок, мог ныть и вредничать, требовать к себе внимания и обижаться по пустякам. Но Ойкава уже не раз убедился в том, что Бокуто умеет быть и ответственным, и серьёзным, и сосредоточенным, и — что немаловажно — наблюдательным.

Рассказывать ему об увиденном ночью Ойкава не стал. Для хоть каких-то выводов требовалось начать с самого простого.

— Ты говорил с Ушивакой-чаном сегодня? — небрежно бросил он.

— Пытался, — Бокуто горестно свёл брови домиком и тяжело вздохнул. — Хотел проверить, у кого подача сильнее, а он сказал, что это бессмысленно.

— Ну, — Ойкава проследил взглядом за Ушиджимой, — вполне в духе Ушиваки.

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — горячо зашептал Бокуто. — Он сказал, что победа бессмысленна. Это для него-то победа бессмысленна?

Ойкава качнул головой. За столько лет соперничества кое-что он усвоил наверняка: победа для Ушиджимы — незыблемая константа, и что могло щёлкнуть у него в голове, чтобы заявить Бокуто такое?

— Я думаю понаблюдать за ним, — заявил Бокуто. Всё-таки он умел удивлять. Ойкава не сдержал ухмылки. Пока Бокуто направит всю свою энергию в сторону Ушиджимы, сам он возьмётся за Кагеяму.

***

Выжидать смысла не было, потому Ойкава сразу после матча схватил Кагеяму за руку и утянул в ближайшую кладовую. Внутри пахло пылью, потом и, едва слышно, мятным салонпасом. Ойкава захлопнул дверь и прижался к ней спиной, отрезая путь к отступлению. Заведя руку назад, повернул задвижку.

— Привет, Тобио-чан, — выдохнул он, вглядываясь в расширившиеся зрачки Кагеямы.

— Ойкава-сан.

Кагеяма смотрел в упор, но всё равно Ойкаве казалось, что тот смотрит куда-то мимо него. От этого взгляда холодило затылок и волоски на руках вставали дыбом. Ойкава шагнул ближе.

— Избегаешь меня? 

Кагеяма не шелохнулся, не дёрнулся, даже не моргнул. Не ответил.

Ойкава качнулся вперёд, положил руки на бёдра, притянул к себе. Прикоснулся губами к щеке, потёрся носом о скулу.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — Ойкава гладил по бокам и спине, оттеснив Кагеяму к полкам с инвентарём. Кровь стучала в висках, как после долгой пробежки, а под раскрытой ладонью он ясно чувствовал, что сердце Кагеямы бьётся спокойно и ровно.

— Что вы делаете, Ойкава-сан? — в голосе ни капли любопытства; никаких попыток обнять в ответ, стиснуть крепче. И это Кагеяма, которому всегда было мало: поцелуев, касаний, секса. Ойкава вспыхнул, вспомнив последний раз, когда они не вылезали из кровати весь день. Кагеяма нависал над ним, взмокший, взъерошенный, безумно красивый — в чём Ойкава никогда бы не признался вслух, — и двигался, заполняя собой изнутри, выбивая напрочь дыхание, лишая всех связных мыслей.

— Целую тебя, разве не понятно, — почему-то казалось, что у него слишком мало времени. Ойкава торопился. Он не знал, что ищет, и вообще — нужно ли что-то искать. Шарил руками по телу, запустив их под футболку Кагеямы, жадно всматривался в лицо напротив, и то смутное, беспокойное, что ворочалось в голове неясным расплывчатым пятном, стало обретать чёткие формы.

Он слишком хорошо знал Кагеяму, до мельчайших подробностей изучил на площадке и вне её. Интонации, мимика, жесты, порой Ойкава считал, что способен и мысли читать. В каких-то моментах Кагеяма был слишком предсказуем, но сейчас… 

Сейчас не он стоял перед Ойкавой. Кто угодно, но не Кагеяма. Очевидность догадки оглушила, и Ойкава замер, судорожно решая, что делать дальше. Оставаться наедине в замкнутом пространстве явно было ошибкой.

— Ойкава-сан? — Кагеяма странно вытянул шею, будто принюхивался. — Что происходит?

— Ничего, — пробормотал Ойкава, отходя и нащупывая задвижку на двери. — Просто неудачная шутка.

Он выскочил из кладовой и почти сразу столкнулся с Бокуто. Тот ухватил его за футболку и потянул в сторону.

— Что такое? — попытался выяснить Ойкава, но Бокуто лишь округлил глаза и приложил палец к губам. Затащив Ойкаву под лестницу, он спросил:

— К тебе или ко мне?

— Что? 

— Нам нужно поговорить в безопасном месте, — нетерпеливо принялся объяснять Бокуто. — Где будет лучше — у тебя или у меня?

— Пойдём ко мне, — выдохнул Ойкава. — У меня нет любопытных соседей.

***

Бокуто обшарил всю комнату, заглянул под кровать и в шкаф, тщательно запер окно и наконец уселся на стул, с которого тут же вскочил. Ойкава ждал молча.

— Я следил за Ушиджимой, как мы и договорились, — начал Бокуто. — Сначала не заметил ничего странного или особенного. Но потом… — он схватил со стола бутылку с водой и сделал несколько больших глотков. — Потом он пошёл в туалет.

— Ты следил за ним в туалете? 

— Да, — Бокуто возмущённо вскинулся. — Если уж что-то делать, то хорошо.

Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы следить за кем-то в туалете — даже если это подозрительный Ушиджима, — Ойкава не видел, но спорить не стал, не та была ситуация.

— Я зашёл в соседнюю кабинку и залез на унитаз. Он зашатался у меня под ногами...

— Обязательно рассказывать всё так подробно?

— Обязательно, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Иначе ты не поймёшь, какой смелый и храбрый человек играет с тобой в одной команде, но почему-то не на позиции капитана.

— Даже не думай, капитан в команде я, и так будет всегда.

Бокуто обиженно насупился, но тут же перестал дуться, вспомнив, что не закончил свой рассказ.

— Так вот, — продолжил он, — балансирую я с риском для жизни на скользком унитазе, осторожно заглядываю сверху в соседнюю кабинку и…

Бокуто замолчал и с торжествующим видом уставился на Ойкаву.

— Театральные паузы не твой конёк, Бокуто, — поторопил Ойкава. — Говори уже!

— Ушиджима в кабинке был не один!

— Не один? 

— Да! Он был с тренером!

— Что? — растерялся Ойкава. — С тренером?

— И это было отвратительно, — содрогнулся Бокуто. — Теперь это будет сниться мне в кошмарах.

— Не думаю, что чужая личная жизнь такой уж кошмар.

— Что? — брови Бокуто поползли вверх. — Да я самый толерантный человек на свете! 

— А ещё смелый и храбрый, я помню, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Ты застукал Ушиваку-чана с тренером в туалете и поэтому так разволновался?

— Нет же, почему ты меня всё время перебиваешь?

— Почему ты не умеешь говорить сразу о главном?

— Как с тобой трудно, Ойкава!

— Ты снова это делаешь.

— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Бокуто. — Слушай.

— Я весь внимание.

Бокуто присел на край стула.

— Они не разговаривали, вообще.

— Ну ещё бы…

— Ойкава!

— Молчу, молчу, — Ойкава примирительно поднял ладони перед собой.

— Они не разговаривали, — повторил Бокуто. — И знаешь, почему? Потому что изо рта тренера вылезло какое-то до ужаса стрёмное шупальце и переползло в ухо Ушиджиме! Брр, как вспомню, так прямо мурашки по коже!

— Ты ничего не путаешь?

В голове пронеслась мысль, что у Бокуто жар и он бредит.

— Сложно такое перепутать с… с чем бы то ни было! Ты мне веришь?

Ойкава вспомнил спортивный зал, бледные лица игроков Тодая, их залитые чернотой глаза, равнодушие Кагеямы, его пустой взгляд, и нехотя кивнул.

— Ушивака так просто разрешил этой дряни залезть в себя?

— Да, — подтвердил Бокуто. — Он пришёл и стоял спокойно, пока оно…

— Я понял, — прервал Ойкава и вздрогнул. — Они тебя не заметили?

— Нет. Наверное.

— Бокуто, сосредоточься и вспомни.

Бокуто почесал затылок.

— Я затаился и почти не дышал. Подождал, пока они уйдут, и вышел через пару минут. Нам нужно кому-то об этом рассказать. Нам нужно предупредить всех! — Бокуто вскочил со стула и вновь заметался по комнате.

— Кого ты собрался предупреждать, — отозвался Ойкава. — Кому мы можем доверять? Если предположить, что эта хрень сидела в тренере, то скорее всего…

— …она заразила всех?

— Многих. Команду Тодая в полном составе. И неизвестно, скольких людей у нас. Если Ушивака спокойно разрешил чему-то залезть в себя, значит, оно его как-то контролировало?

— Я смотрел такой фильм! Даже не один.

— Фильмов про пришельцев полно.

— У этой инопланетной хрени всегда есть главный — королева, матка или просто мозг, он телепатически управляет своими личинками, которых откладывает в людей, — продолжил Бокуто.

— Если предположить, что всё так, то понятно, почему Ушивака позволил. И почему Тобио такой… — Ойкава замолчал.

— Какой? — полюбопытствовал Бокуто. — Ты мне совсем ничего не рассказал про Кагеяму.

— Заторможенный, — ответил Ойкава. — Я его немного подразнил, но он совсем никак не отреагировал.

— Так себе доказательство.

— Я его знаю лучше, чем ты.

Бокуто посмотрел на Ойкаву, но ничего не сказал. Почему-то от этого взгляда казалось, что Бокуто видит его насквозь, и чувство это Ойкаве не понравилось.

— Получается, сейчас главное существо сидит в Ушиваке?

Бокуто пожал плечами.

— Если не переползло в кого-то ещё. Что будем делать? 

— Надо понять, как их выгнать из тел. Если теория про королеву-мать верна, то нам достаточно справиться с ней одной. Надеюсь.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. За окном солнце катилось за горизонт, окрашивая облака в золотисто-сиреневый, весенний ветерок трепал лёгкие занавески, издалека доносились голоса студентов. А мы — словно в параллельной реальности, подумал Ойкава, где я могу доверять только Бокуто, и это определённо не самая лучшая новость.

— Не думаешь же ты, что нам придётся кого-то… убить? — последнее слово Бокуто проговорил, понизив голос до шёпота. — Кого-то живого, своего?

— Нет, — Ойкава помотал головой. — Никого убивать не будем, мы просто выгоним незваных гостей туда, откуда они прибыли. Но если они при этом умрут, мне не жаль.

— Как мы их выгоним? 

— Нам нужно больше узнать о них, а потом…

Бокуто вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Потом действовать по обстоятельствам. Если главная хрень сейчас в Ушиваке, то я попробую ещё раз поговорить с Тобио. Возможно, удастся хоть что-то выяснить.

— Я с тобой, — решительно заявил Бокуто. — Я не оставлю тебя с ним наедине.

— Нет, — возражение сорвалось раньше, чем Ойкава успел осознать. — Я сам.

— Но почему?

— Он может что-то заподозрить. А ты подстрахуешь меня, — он быстро прервал последовавшие возражения. — Зачем рисковать двоим сразу?

На это у Бокуто аргументов не нашлось.

***

Игра не шла. Ойкава постоянно отвлекался, замечая всё новые и новые подтверждения догадкам. То, что они с Бокуто оказались правы, ни капли не радовало. Следовало что-то делать, немедленно, срочно, но что? Мысли в голове путались, цеплялись друг за друга, мешали сосредоточиться. Мяч с подачи ушёл в аут, но Ойкава не обратил на это внимания. Он видел перемены в игроках собственной команды и как мог торопил время, гипнотизируя большие часы на стене: быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Но стрелки двигались по циферблату едва-едва, казалось, будто он вечно играет этот матч, увязнув в нём, как мошка в сиропе. Хотелось поддаться простому желанию развернуться, сбежать и спрятаться, но это ничего бы не решило, только выдало его с головой. Он переглядывался с Бокуто, украдкой указывая на сокомандников, и тот кивал в ответ: тоже заметил.

Тренировка подошла к концу. Ойкава вытер лицо полотенцем и замер, когда на его плечо легла рука тренера.

— Задержись, Ойкава-кун, — сказал тот. — Нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Ойкава подавил в себе нарастающий приступ паники. Неожиданно рядом возник Бокуто.

— Ты обещал сегодня позаниматься со мной индивидуально, Ойкава, — он обиженно надул щёки. — Почему ас команды должен напоминать об этом?

Ойкава опустил взгляд и прикусил губу, одновременно хотелось расхохотаться от облегчения и сорваться с места, убежав от спортзала как можно дальше. В голове не укладывалось, что всё это происходит наяву, с ними, что это — реальность, и нужно действовать.

— Прошу прощения, Мори-сан, — произнёс Ойкава со всей вежливостью, на которую был способен. — Мы можем немного отложить разговор?

— Конечно, — Мори-сан развернулся и подал знак командам, что можно расходиться. Они гуськом потянулись к выходу. Команда Тодая уже скрылась в раздевалке, ушли все, кроме Ушиджимы и Кагеямы. Те так и остались стоять по другую сторону сетки. 

— Бокуто, держись рядом, — негромко попросил Ойкава. — Не приближайся к ним.

Бокуто послушно встал у плеча.

— Что будем делать? Не драться же нам с ними.

— Их королева наверняка умнее остальных, следи за Ушивакой.

Ойкава не спеша подошёл к корзине с мячами, взял один, ударил им об пол. Звук гулко раскатился по залу. Что делать дальше, Ойкава не знал. Если бы кто-то неделю назад сказал, что он окажется в компании Бокуто среди пришельцев и сломает голову, соображая, как вернуть Кагеяме его личность, Ойкава бы расхохотался этому человеку в лицо. Всё происходило так быстро, что не было времени на раздумья. Страх гнал вперёд.

— Сыграем два на два? — Ойкава не приближался к сетке и соперникам.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — прошептал Бокуто. — Зачем?

— Их надо разделить, — пробормотал Ойкава. — Не нравится мне, что они постоянно вместе.

— Может, это её телохранитель? Должен же кто-то следить, чтобы королеву не прихлопнули.

— Иногда ты говоришь поразительно умные вещи.

— И я всё ещё не капитан.

— Нашёл время, — отозвался Ойкава, глядя, как Кагеяма и Ушиджима обходят сетку с двух сторон. — Что ж, играть они явно не собираются.

— Да, — Бокуто тоже взял мяч. — Но я ни за что не позволю совать в себя хоботы, личинки, щупальца или что там у них. 

Ойкава прищурился и подбросил мяч в руке. 

— Целься в голову. На какое-то время это их оглушит, потом встречаемся у меня. На три. Раз, два…

— Три! — Бокуто запустил мяч прямо в лоб Ушиджиме, сорвался с места и пулей выскочил за дверь. 

Ойкава замешкался. Кагеяма не делал никаких попыток напасть, так и стоял у края сетки, внимательно глядя на него. 

— Чего уставился? — он стиснул мяч так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Я тебе не по зубам. 

Ойкава обошёл его по широкой дуге, осторожно приближаясь к выходу. Ушиджима, осевший на пол после удара Бокуто, потряс головой и поднялся. Кагеяма по-прежнему не спускал глаз с Ойкавы, даже не моргал.

Ойкава бросил мяч ему прямо в руки и стремительно слетел со ступенек. Мчался так быстро, что всё вокруг сливалось в одно размытое пятно. Он не знал, преследуют ли его, или уже ждут в комнате общежития, — главным сейчас казалось сбежать от этого страшного и пустого взгляда, которым смотрел на него Кагеяма. Это не он, поправил себя Ойкава, это не Тобио. Злость, дремавшая внутри, вдруг объяла целиком, окатила огнём с головы до пят, придала сил. Мы всё исправим, мы сможем, у нас просто нет выбора. Ойкава повторял и повторял про себя эти слова, пока не ввалился в свою комнату — и тут же оказался прижат к стене.

— Это я, Бокуто, отпусти!

— Чем докажешь? — Бокуто и не думал ослаблять хватку.

— Ты не будешь капитаном.

— Ух! — обрадовался Бокуто и стиснул Ойкаву сильнее. — Это действительно ты. 

— Наверняка надеялся, что не выберусь, — проворчал Ойкава и осторожно выглянул в окно. День клонился к закату, занятия давно кончились, но вокруг не было ни души.

— Как ты можешь такое говорить! — Бокуто возмущённо взмахнул руками.

— Тише, не нужно привлекать лишнего внимания. Ты заметил, что у них плохо с эмоциями?

— Больше всего я общался с Ушиджимой, а он, знаешь ли, не самый эмоциональный человек на свете. Вот если бы кто-то залез в меня, это сразу бы стало заметно.

— Я бы на это посмотрел, — хмыкнул Ойкава.

— Бездушный ты человек, Ойкава.

— Знаю. А вот чего я совершенно точно не знаю — что делать дальше.

— В «Факультете» у героев были ручки с наркотиком, — зевнул Бокуто. — Пришельцы от него пузырились насмерть. А у нас только мячи и тейп. Может, их тейпом связать?

— Футон в шкафу, доставай и спи, дельных мыслей я от тебя всё равно не дождусь.

На удивление, Бокуто не стал спорить, послушно расстелил футон, проверил, надёжно ли заперта дверь в комнату, и уже через пару минут громко сопел под одеялом. Ойкава последовал его примеру, но заснуть не мог. Он ворочался с боку на бок, взбивал подушку, вновь ложился, но сон не шёл. Хотелось позвонить родным, Ивайзуми, но Ойкава совершенно не представлял, что им сказать. Привет, у нас большие проблемы, на нас напали инопланетяне, и мы не знаем, что с этим делать.

— Чушь какая, — сказал Ойкава в темноту. 

Что делать — не вопрос, конечно, нужно избавиться от них, но как? Ойкава снова и снова возвращался мыслями к Кагеяме, не мог не думать о нём. Больно ли ему, понимает ли он, что происходит, может ли хоть что-то контролировать, уцелело ли его сознание. От беспомощной злости Ойкава пнул ногой матрас и с силой потёр лицо ладонями. 

Бокуто прав — и эта мысль слишком часто возникала за последние несколько дней, — необходимо найти слабое место пришельцев. Оно явно есть, раз тем приходится использовать тела людей. И значит, им с Бокуто нужен подопытный, но как при этом не причинить вред самому человеку?

А вдруг это невозможно? Холодная дрожь осознания сползла по позвоночнику. Ойкава с головой залез под одеяло и внезапно почувствовал себя как в детстве. Монстров нет, когда их не видишь. Но что делать, если и под закрытыми веками он видел пустой, отрешённый взгляд Кагеямы, и грудь сдавливало как в тисках?

Ойкава глубоко вздохнул и провалился в сон без сновидений.

***

Утро встретило их тишиной. Ни в общежитии, ни по дороге к учебному корпусу они не встретили ни одного человека. Солнце пробивалось сквозь яркую зелень листвы, тёплый ветер путался в волосах, воздух был прозрачен и наполнен весенней свежестью.

— Хороший день, чтобы умереть, — мрачно пошутил Бокуто. — Но у меня есть бита, и так просто я не сдамся. Пусть эта тварь только покажется на свет.

Ойкава сомневался в том, что существо, которому хватило ума пленить уже несколько сотен человек, добровольно вылезет наружу для схватки с Бокуто. Однако сбивать боевой настрой своего единственного союзника не хотелось.

— Где все? — Бокуто оживлённо крутил головой по сторонам. — Мы словно в фильме про апокалипсис, и вот-вот на нас нападут зомби.

Ойкава пожал плечами.

— Гораздо больше меня интересует, где королева.

Они вошли в здание учебного корпуса, и эхо шагов разнеслось над их головами. Широкая лестница посреди вестибюля пустовала, никто не спускался и не поднимался, не торопился на занятия, не сидел на ступенях, уткнувшись в учебник или конспект. Посреди мирной тишины грохот дверей резанул по нервам. Ойкава стремительно развернулся. Бокуто рядом выставил перед собой биту. 

Путь к выходу оказался закрыт. Ушиджима поправил замок на двери, Кагеяма демонстративно показал ключ и смял его в руке легко, как фантик.

— Не травмируй ему пальцы, урод, — прошипел Ойкава. — Или я сломаю тебе каждое щупальце.

— Думаю, настало время обстоятельно побеседовать, — Ушиджима говорил с усилием, делая паузы после каждого слова. — Бежать некуда. Все выходы перекрыты.

— А мы всё же попробуем, — Ойкава дёрнул Бокуто за рукав и указал подбородком на лестницу.

Они помчались наверх, перескакивая сразу через несколько ступенек. На втором этаже коридор расходился в стороны, и Ойкава толкнул Бокуто вправо, сам уходя влево. На бегу крикнул через плечо:

— Не задерживайся!

Бокуто что-то буркнул в ответ, но Ойкава уже не слышал, топот ног за его спиной приближался. На третий этаж вело две боковых лестницы, и решение разделиться пришло в голову спонтанно. Их всего двое, пронеслось в голове у Ойкавы, как и нас. Будем надеяться, что их только двое, поправил он себя.

План был прост: заманить одного из пришельцев в студенческую лабораторию, опробовать на нём всё, что можно, и при этом постараться не навредить человеку.

— Ойкава-сан! — окликнул его Кагеяма. — Подождите, Ойкава-сан!

Даже не запыхался, зло подумал Ойкава, пролетая через небольшой кафетерий. Он никого не встретил, здание полностью пустовало, такого на памяти Ойкавы не было никогда. Страх подгонял, толкал в спину, заставлял бежать быстрее. Кагеяма не отставал.

Перепрыгивая через ступеньки, Ойкава несколько раз споткнулся и едва не упал, но упрямо продолжал двигаться вперёд. Лаборатория располагалась на третьем этаже и находилась ближе к нему. Он успел добраться до нужной двери, когда из-за поворота появился Бокуто. Ойкава дёрнул ручку на себя и с облегчением выдохнул: не заперто. 

Бокуто и Кагеяма подбежали к лаборатории почти одновременно. Бокуто тяжело дышал, по-прежнему сжимая биту в руках. В конце коридора показался Ушиджима, он приближался к ним не спеша.

— Скорее! — поторопил Ойкава.

— Есть! — крикнул Бокуто, схватил за руку Кагеяму и втянул в лабораторию. Ойкава заскочил следом и запер за ними дверь. 

— Его надо связать, — Бокуто усадил Кагеяму на стул и примотал его к спинке скотчем, не забыв зафиксировать ноги.

Кагеяма сидел смирно и даже не пытался сопротивляться. В какой-то момент Ойкаве почудилось, что уголок его губ дёрнулся в нахальной усмешке. Наверняка показалось.

Бокуто стал хлопать дверцами шкафчиков, проверять ящички, заглянул в мини-холодильник. Всё, что удалось найти, он выставлял на стол. Ойкава прислушался — за дверью царила тишина.

— С чего начнём? — Бокуто осмотрел армию пузырьков, колбочек, баночек, пробирок, не решаясь взять что-либо в руки. — Я ничем пользоваться не умею, кроме салонпаса.

Ойкава не спускал глаз с Кагеямы, в очередной раз пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Может, сам Кагеяма подаст какой-то знак, вырвется наружу, чем-то поможет? Но ответный взгляд был чист и безмятежен.

Ойкава злился. Причинять вред Кагеяме он ни за что бы не стал, но, если они хотят справиться с королевой, занявшей тело Ушиджимы, им срочно нужно что-то придумать. Когда они обсуждали план, всё казалось гораздо проще и легче. Сейчас же они пребывали в полной растерянности — действовать по обстоятельствам у них получалось хорошо ровно до этого момента.

— Интересно, что там делает королева, — пробормотал Бокуто. — Даже не пытается войти.

— Наверняка оно телепатически передаёт ей всё, — Ойкава тоже подошёл к столу. — У нас мало времени, поэтому начнём.

Он взял первый попавшийся флакончик, но не успел даже свинтить крышку, как дверь лаборатории слетела с петель. Ушиджима легко отшвырнул её в сторону и зашёл в кабинет. Бокуто подхватил биту, широко размахнулся и ударил, но удар не достиг цели. Ушиджима поймал биту ладонью, сжал пальцы, выдернул её из рук Бокуто и отбросил за спину. Ещё шаг — и его ладонь уже держала горло Бокуто, впечатав того в стену.

Бокуто отчаянно сопротивлялся, вырывался, ругался, дёргался, но хватка была железной. Ойкава с ужасом наблюдал, как Кагеяма без особых усилий освободился от пут и поблагодарил Ушиджиму кивком головы. 

— Мы предлагали побеседовать, — произнёс Кагеяма. — Но вы решили сделать по-своему. Глупо. Всё равно будет по-нашему.

— Ойкава, плесни в него чем-нибудь! — прохрипел Бокуто.

— Ты только нарушишь оболочку, — сообщил Кагеяма. — Повредишь поверхность. Мы найдём другую.

Бокуто исхитрился пнуть Ушиджиму по колену, но тот не шелохнулся. 

— За вами интересно наблюдать, — продолжил Кагеяма, по-птичьи склонив голову набок. — За людьми. На первый взгляд вы все одинаковые. Но это так обманчиво.

Ойкава переводил взгляд с Кагеямы на Ушиджиму и обратно. Бокуто шарил рукой вдоль стены, пытаясь дотянуться до ближайшей полки. 

— Только когда побываешь внутри, почувствуешь разницу. Ваши эмоции, — Кагеяма ненадолго умолк, — Ваши чувства… Они такие сильные. Такие яркие...

— Бокуто, — осенило Ойкаву. — Бокуто, это не Ушивака. Королева — Кагеяма.

Бокуто громко выругался, дёрнулся сильнее. Ушиджима коротким, быстрым ударом по шее вырубил его, подхватил бесчувственное тело и опустил на пол.

Кагеяма широко, победно улыбнулся. Выглядело жутко, и Ойкава дал себе слово: если они выберутся из этой передряги, никогда не просить его улыбаться.

— Ты умный, — отметило существо внутри Кагеямы. — Убери пузырёк. Никто не хочет навредить этой чудесной оболочке. Тебе ведь нравится эта оболочка?

Из-за его спины появилось длинное тёмное щупальце, обвило щиколотку Ойкавы, поползло вверх, к колену, плотно обхватило бедро. Ещё одно тронуло гладким кончиком подбородок, погладило по щеке. Ойкава отшатнулся, ударил, и сразу же третье и четвёртое щупальца схватили его за руки, удерживая их. 

— И сколько их там у тебя? — свободной ногой Ойкава зло пнул новый отросток.

— Достаточно, — кивнуло существо. — Не сопротивляйся. Все здесь под нашим контролем. Остались только вы двое.

Ойкава взглянул на Бокуто: тот ещё не пришёл в себя. Ушиджима стоял над ним, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел в одну точку.

— И почему вы решили оставить нас напоследок? — на самом деле Ойкаве не было интересно, он просто тянул время.

— Из-за этой оболочки, — существо вытянуло перед собой руки, пошевелило пальцами. Щупальца тоже оживились, заскользили по телу Ойкавы. — Из-за Кагеямы. Ты слишком нравишься ему. У него много чувств к тебе. Восхищение, гордость. Зависть, радость. Раздражение, нежность. Слабость. Сила. Мы называем это одержимостью.

— Это не так называется, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Но тебе этого не понять.

— Ему нравится в тебе всё, — продолжало существо. — Как ты играешь в волейбол. Как говоришь. Как выглядишь. Как смотришь на него. Сложно не поддаться этому чувству.

Существо шагнуло ближе, щупальца затянулись сильнее, не давая Ойкаве двигаться. Оно аккуратно, изучающе провело раскрытой ладонью по его груди и шее. Большой палец мазнул по нижней губе, и существо облизнулось, глядя на неё.

— Только попробуй, я тебе все тентакли поотрываю, — пообещал Ойкава.

Существо будто не слышало. Коснулось губами щеки, виска, уха, а затем припало ртом ко рту. Ойкава сцепил зубы и крепко зажмурился. Щупальца не останавливались ни на секунду, скользили по нему, гладили, мяли, сжимали. Существо запустило руки Кагеямы под футболку, и Ойкава дёрнулся всем телом: паразит точно знал, что делает, касался особо чувствительных мест, от чего внутри против воли растекалось колкое удовольствие. Ойкава как мог уходил от прикосновений, но, спутанный по рукам и ногам, он бессильно бился в ловушке. 

— Перестань, — выдавил сквозь зубы. — Вылези из него. Я тебя… прошу.

Возбуждение уже не захлестывало жаркой волной, оно ярко и остро пульсировало в каждой клетке. Бедром Ойкава чувствовал вставший член Кагеямы.

— Так сильно, — пробормотало существо. — Так много. Не понимаю. Ваши тела такие крепкие. Одновременно они невероятно хрупкие. Стоит сильнее надавить, сжать, ударить — и всё. Но сколько всего они в себя вмещают…

Бокуто пошевелился. Ойкава заметил это и мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот не вздумал себя выдать. Бокуто медленно приоткрыл один глаз, обвёл лабораторию взглядом, скользнул по неподвижному Ушиджиме, а когда уставился на Ойкаву, то густо покраснел. Он осторожно потянулся к карману своих спортивных штанов и достал оттуда спрей салонпас. Быстро встряхнул, щёлкнул крышкой и распылил прямо в лицо ничего не подозревающему Ушиджиме. Эффект оказался сногсшибательным в прямом смысле слова: Ушиджима схватился за горло, зашатался, закричал, и из его рта вылетела небольшая шипастая личинка. Она упала на пол рядом с Бокуто, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, и он, недолго думая, прихлопнул её раскрытой ладонью. Из-под его пальцев брызнула слизь, и в этот момент на Бокуто рухнул бесчувственный Ушиджима.

Существо, захватившее Кагеяму, отвлеклось, обернулось и пронзительно взвыло, увидев останки личинки. Ойкаве удалось высвободить одну руку.

— Давай! — закричал он. Бокуто метнул в него спрей. Всё произошло за доли секунд, но Ойкаве казалось, что время нещадно растянулось и флакон летит слишком долго и медленно. Он жал на дозатор до тех пор, пока не распылил всё до конца. Содержимое окутало их мятным облаком, существо крупно затрясло, глаза закатились, все щупальца сначала безвольно повисли, а затем и вовсе отпали. Задыхаясь, оно начало кашлять, и изо рта выскользнуло длинное тёмное тельце со множеством мелких шипов. Ойкава подхватил Кагеяму и молча смотрел, как корчится у его ног нечто грозное, но совершенно беззащитное. Наконец оно утихло, а затем сжалось, высохло за секунды и рассыпалось в пыль.

Ойкава, не отпуская Кагеяму, осел на пол у стены и глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Бокуто пыхтел у противоположной стены, спихивая с себя Ушиджиму.

— Какой же он тяжёлый, Ойкава, — пожаловался он. — Кто-то слишком много ест. Кстати, мне кажется, я не ел миллион лет. Давай обнесём столовую, пока все не додумались сделать так же?

— Чтоб тебя ёкаи драли, Бокуто, — устало протянул Ойкава. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты всех нас спас? Как ты додумался использовать салонпас?

— Ну, никак. С собой ношу обычно, больше ничего другого под рукой не оказалось.

— Нам просто повезло, — Ойкава прикрыл глаза. — Просто повезло.

— Куроо обзавидуется, — Бокуто задумчиво разглядывал пальцы, измазанные в жёлто-зелёной слизи.

— Ты никому не скажешь, — Ойкава бережно уложил голову Кагеямы себе на колени. 

— Даже Акааши? — изумлённо вскинул брови Бокуто.

— Никому. К тому же тебе никто не поверит.

— Акааши не поверит, — покладисто согласился тот. — Но вот Куроо...

— Никому.

Бокуто тяжело вздохнул, но тут же повеселел.

— А место капитана моё? Я же всех спас. Университет, команду, планету!

— Ни за что.

— Ты отвратительный человек, Ойкава.

— Я знаю.

Он перебирал волосы Кагеямы, поглаживая по голове. Тот пошевелился, пробормотал что-то невнятное и окончательно пришёл в себя, удивлённо осматриваясь по сторонам.

— С возвращением, Тобио-чан, — сказал Ойкава, глядя в знакомые синие глаза.

***

Игра вышла сложной, но именно это и нравилось ему больше всего. В зале стоял привычный шум: скрип кроссовок, гулкие удары по мячу, свист судьи, крики игроков. Ойкава поначалу присматривался ко всем, но никаких признаков вторжения пришельцев не увидел. Вместе с королевой полностью исчезли все следы её присутствия среди людей. О том, что происходило несколько последних дней, никто не вспомнил, и Ойкава облегчённо выдохнул — не пришлось ничего объяснять.

Ушиджима на другой стороне площадки улыбался, его команда вела после первого сета, и очень хотелось запустить мячом ему в довольную рожу, но тут Ойкава вспомнил точный бросок Бокуто день назад — и улыбнулся в ответ. Помахал Кагеяме через сетку, подмигнул. Тот показал язык и сложил пальцы в «викторию». Ойкава рассмеялся.

День выдался самый обычный, и именно этим он был прекрасен.


End file.
